


First Time

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Male Naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto and Rise's first time being intimate with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Naorise Week, today's prompt was First hook up  
> Both of them are aged up in this, so they are 18

Two figures sat next to each other on a bed, hands intertwined. They squirmed with restless energy as the awkward atmosphere dragged on. Rise squeezed his hand slightly and his gaze turned away from the ground up to meet hers. Naoto took note of how bashful she seemed as he steadied his gaze on her. He watched with interest as she drew in her bottom lip with her teeth and nervously chewed on it. They didn’t say anything for awhile, the silence both unnerving and comfortable, until Rise finally spoke. Her hands were fiddling with the flowy bottom of her cocktail dress.

“You sure about this?” Her voice soft and hesitant as her cheeks burned brightly. Naoto hurriedly nodded and tried to show her that he was certain. They had been planning this day in advance for quite sometime, making sure that their schedules would not interfere. With both Rise’s and Naoto’s schedules conflicting and contradicting each other, it seemed like a godsend when they were finally alone together. But even after all the planing, actually being in the moment almost seemed like too much. The vanilla scented candles scented candles flickered in the background.

Not in the way that was going to deter them from what they planned, but more in a overwhelming feeling. They both were ready for this, but we're having a hard time initiating it. “I want this, with you Rise. Pardon my timidness.” Naoto apologized softly and waited for her response. Her eyes brightened at hearing her words and a mischievous smile graced her lips. “Don’t worry about it Naoto, I’ll just take charge.” She said playfully and leaned in to connect their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, their hands still intertwined.

Rise giggled into the kiss as she seemed to get an idea. The detective didn’t register what she was planning when her free hand rested on his shoulder, he was focused on her flower petal lips and strawberry lip gloss. He made a surprised noise when in one fluid motion, Rise swung her leg over his legs and straddled him and used the momentum to push him onto the bed. The force had made him grunt softly against her mouth and for his hat to fall onto the bed. She used both of her hands to cup his cheeks as they continued to kiss.

After recovering from his initial shock, Naoto chuckled in the back of his throat at his girlfriend's antics and placed his own hands on the small of her back and back of her head. Rise was for the most part, in control of the kiss. She directed the pace and firmness of their lips being pressed together. It was a slow burn type of kiss, not rushing or immediately intense. Instead it was like a growing fire between them, their easy and shy movements were the quiet kindlings of their fire. But also like a fire, they needed oxygen.

The idol pulled back slowly and brushed their noses against one another as they panted faintly. Naoto smiled at his love, a tenderness in his eyes as he nuzzled her face. She almost squealed at the affectionate and cute gesture. Rise leaned back and began to place gentle kisses all over his face as she held him in place. “You’re too cute sometimes.” She murmured after pecking his eyelids. His face had grown warm underneath her lips and he shook his head. “We’ve been over this, you’re the cuter one.” She giggled at the serious look on his face.

They stared into each other's eyes as she spoke, “I still think you’re cuter, but we did agree you’re the most handsome.” She smiled at his bashful expression and pink cheeks. She knew he still would get embarrassed about compliments. However, she hadn’t expected Naoto to roll them over and for him to pin her hands against the bed. “I also said you were the most beautiful girl i had ever seen.” His eyes were half lidded and his voice was husky as he spoke. He intertwined their fingers as he kept her pinned against the bed.

Their lips brushed against each other tentatively, “Would you like to continue?” He asked and it took her a moment to register his question. Naoto had pulled back to look at her fully as he waited for her reply. Words escaped her in the that moment and instead she thought about something she had seen in a movie. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rose off the bed to kiss him. However, instead of kissing, Rise accidently slammed their foreheads together. Naoto pulled their hands apart and held his now aching head. “Oww…” She groaned and gave him an apologetic look.

Rise rubbed the sore spot on her forehead as Naoto stared down at her with a strange expression on his face, she also noticed his body shake lightly. “...Are you okay?” She asked and cupped his face worriedly. There was a silent moment before Naoto burst into a large fit of laughter. His eyes were shut tightly and his smile seemed too big for his face at the moment. Rise was shocked silent, before joining in and she felt the tension leave her body. Naoto carefully rested their aching foreheads together as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

Soon their laughter died down, but the atmosphere stayed lax. Their lips connected again and neither one tried to be sensual or provocative this time. They were just being themselves, enjoying the other in the sweet kiss. Rise’s hands roamed over Naoto’s back and grabbed fistfuls of the dark blue fabric. She smiled into the kiss when she remembered how embarrassed the detective had been about his clothes. He had tried to dress up a bit more that day with a new oxford blue button up shirt that honestly looked like it cost more than her grandmother's tofu shop.

She pushed him back slightly and fingered the black silk tie he must have just bought, she hadn’t seen him wear it before. Her hazel eyes met his blue ones and he nodded in affirmation. It took her a few seconds to undo the tie and drop it onto the floor. Her strawberry flavored lips lingered in Naoto’s mind as they pressed against his jawline and trailed down his neck. His eyes fluttered shut as she gently sucked on the side of his neck. Releasing a soft groan as she nipped at him, he already knew what she wanted to do.

“You can leave marks that aren’t visible.” He told her and felt her pout against his skin. After the pause, she continued with her movements. Her hands slid over his chest to the top button of his shirt. “Can I take this off?” Rise murmured softly and giggled at Naoto’s enthusiastic nod. A quick flick of her fingers, and the first button was undone. And then the next, and so on. Her eyes watched intently as more and more of him was exposed to her. This wouldn’t be the first or last time she’d see him shirtless, but she felt compelled to map out every detail.

At the last button, she paused and her hands still held the shirt. Rise just watched the rise and fall of his chest as he waited for her next move. With just a finger, she dragged it down the middle of her torso as the other hand pushed his shirt out of the way. It came off easily as he helped her and it was dropped on top of his tie. She fully placed her hands on his chest and watched him shiver in response. “Your hands are freezing!” He exclaimed and caused her to giggle. “Warm them up for me.” She suggested and explored his warm body.

Gently rubbed at his ribs and watched him sigh softly. Her cool digits ran over his firm stomach and sides. Rise was eager to touch him, but she only assumed having cold hands brush over you wasn’t the most pleasing thing. Her thoughts went back to late night fanfiction and tried to gather anything from it. Her eyes travelled down to his chest again and she had an idea. Their lips pressed together again and she put her plan into action. Her hand traveled up again and she tested out pinching his nipple.

With a jolt of surprise he pulled back from the kiss and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. She pulled her hand back quickly and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I don’t know what to do.” Rise admitted and giggled nervously. She was startled when he grabbed her hand and placed his on chest again. “It’s fine. It doesn’t feel bad, just odd.” He reassured her and resumed kissing her firmly. Even though he initiated it, she could feel the hot blush on his face. She experimentally rubbed the nub with her thumb.

To her surprise, he reacted positively and shakily sighed against her mouth. The response gave her confidence and she continued to toy with his chest, testing to see what he enjoyed and what he didn’t. She broke the kiss to lick and bite along his collarbone. Her mouth eagerly left marks here as Naoto could hide them easily with his usual attire. At the moment the detective felt his body heat up in arousal and a need build inside of him. He felt embarrassed by being aroused by having his chest stimulation, even though he knew it was normal.

A gasp left his lips when he felt something warm and wet brush against his areola. He looked down to find Rise staring at him as her tongue licked his chest. “R-Rise!” He said in bewilderment. She stopped to answer him, “Is this okay?” She asked and waited for his response. Naoto stayed silent but nodded slowly, watching her slightly surprised expression before she returned to her ministrations. Soft noises escaped him as he felt himself harden at the simple attention he was receiving.

Rise must had noticed as she tightened her legs around his waist and pressed herself against him. He gasped at the sensation and felt his blush worsen. The idol didn’t seem to mind and was enjoying Naoto’s reactions and noises. She grabbed onto his belt and slowly undid it as her mouth left hickies all over him. Soon his formal slacks were unbuttoned and unzipped before his hands grabbed her wrists again. “Oh sorry, was I moving too fast?” She asked worriedly. She looked up at him and saw a shy smile on his face.

“No it’s fine, I just wanted uh touch you as well.” His blush spread to the tips of his ears as the words left him. Rise nodded in understanding and laid down completely. She spread out her arms as an invitation for the first detective, who gladly accepted. He supported his upper body to keep his full weight off of her and kissed her a bit more forcefully than before. He couldn’t help himself as he gently bit down on her bottom lip and took in her soft gasp. Naoto switched between sucking on her bottom lip and nibbling on it as they continued to kiss.

The idol held onto the back of his head and shoulder and moaned softly against his lips as one of his hands trailed down to her thigh. He pushed up the fabric of her black strapless dress slightly and halted. Pulling back from the to speak, he asked “May I?” He sounded a bit breathy and watched her face. Rise blushed but gave him a sweet smile, before nodding. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he undid the zipper on the back of her dress. Naoto placed a sweet kiss to her shoulder and began to slowly lower it off of her body.

She laid back down when Naoto began to pull it down her hips. The detective kept his eyes trained on the fabric and didn’t look at the idol just yet. He was afraid he’d lose his cool and turn into a jittery mess if he looked. He eyed the black fabric glide over and off of her legs that seemed to go on forever. He watched as he dropped it onto the ground, he stayed staring at it for a moment until he felt soft hands cup his face. Allowing Rise to turn his gaze onto her, his eyes widened when he took in her choice of undergarments.

His eyes scanned over her body and she laid herself down for him. He saw fair skin and the sharp contrast of a black bra with pink lace accenting it. Then more skin and he looked lower and lower and saw a matching pair of tanga lace underwear. What caught his eyes was the black garter belt and sheer fabric stockings that were attached. They stayed frozen for a long moment, with Naoto just taking in all that was Rise and her letting him. She figured she would have felt more shy, but seeing as she had picked out the lingerie for him, it seemed okay that she wasn’t.

“If I’m going to be in only my underwear, then so do you too.” She said mischievously and reached out to touch his dress pants. The blush returned to his face as he allowed her to help him out of his pants. Rise giggled at the now much more obvious bulge in his underwear and she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease him. “I see you like what i picked out.” His face flushed and her giggles made it worse. He couldn’t speak and instead nodded. He tilted down his head slightly and tried to calm himself.

It took a few moments before he could speak properly, “May I touch you?” He was a bit more at ease when his voice didn’t crack and Rise looked at him with an almost blinding smile. “Of course you can.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to gather moisture in his suddenly dry mouth. Leaning over her and supporting himself again, he started placing open mouth kisses onto her neck and she tilted her head back to give him more access. He kept one hand on the bed and the other rubbed small circles on her hips.

Rise hummed softly and wove her fingers into his dark hair, just needing something to hold onto as he kissed lower. Naoto gently nipped at the gentle swell of her breast before sucking on the skin there. The idol pressed herself harder against him to encourage him to leave a hickey on her as well. He did as she wished as his hand trailed around towards her back. Pulling off with a pop, he asked, “May I remove this?” Rise nodded and arched her back to help him take it off. He unclasped it easily and slowly slid it down her arms.

Again he kept his attention on it for as long as possible before looking back at her. He tried to not stare so much, but it was a bit hard with the fact of who his girlfriend was. She smirked slightly when she saw the almost stunned look on his face and she pulled him against her again. “You’re allowed to touch me.” She answered before he had even asked. With sputtered words and a darkened blush, Naoto returned to kissing along her chest. He allowed his upper body to rest against her stomach as he began to massage her breasts.

The idol watched him intently as Naoto kissed around her nipple before taking it into his mouth. He gave the other breast attention with his hand by kneading it and rolling her nipple between his fingers. Her soft gasps and moans filled the air as he eagerly continued. She tightly wrapped her legs around his sides and pressed her heels into his upper back. He groaned at the pressure but didn’t pay it anymore attention as his hands wandered over her soft skin. Soon he was touching her wherever he could reach.

Rise an ache build within her as Naoto kept touching her. Wanting to be touched where she needed it, she grabbed onto on his hands on his chest and slipped it in between her legs. She groaned when she felt his finger touch her and tried to move against them. Naoto was too stunned to react as his girlfriend used his hand to please herself. He watched her face as she bit her lip and her cheeks were flushed beautifully. When he finally realized that he should be the one doing the work and not her hips.

He shifted so he was leaning above her and began to rub her slit through her black and pink lace panties. The fabric was already soaked by how turned on she had gotten and just the thought turned on Naoto even more. He kissed her as she roughly tugged on his hair and pulled him closer. His thumb gently feathered over her clit as well. As she moaned into his mouth, her body twitched and squirmed against him. She seemed to be getting closer, her pleasure building and her legs tightened as she was about to finish. But then she stopped his hand and pulled it away.

Naoto looked at her with a confused expression and she panted heavily and tried to catch her breath. He gently pet her hair with the hand that wasn’t wet at the moment. She leaned into his touched and when she finally wasn’t breathing as heavily, she spoke, “I kinda get tired after I finish.” He nodded in understanding and kissed her forehead softly. “We could have waited for another time.” Naoto pointed out and caused Rise to shake her head. “That probably wouldn’t have been for awhile.”

She had a point. Rise grabbed onto Naoto’s hands and placed them onto the clasps of her garter belts. Giving him a cheeky smile, she asked, “Wanna help me?” She could hear him swallow before he nodded and began to undo the clasps. He quickly undid them and looked up at Rise for further permission to continue. She didn’t say anything and instead brought his hand up to her underwear. He quickly hooked his thumbs on them and tugged them away from her body and down her long legs. They then were dropped onto the pile of clothes on the floor.

His eyes immediately went to her face and she couldn’t help but chuckle. “Your turn.” She purred and placed her hands on the waistband of his blue boxer briefs. She didn’t take them off until Naoto nodded in affirmation and they came off faster than hers had. Like Naoto, she looked up at his flustered face. Rise wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, kissing him intently. He eagerly returned the kiss and placed his hands on her hips, holding her gently. Rise took note of how warm Naoto felt against her.

She also took note of the hard bulge that pressed against her. She gasped into his mouth when they moved against each other and it made her want more. She pulled back slightly and whispered against his lips, “Hey Naoto?” He was too dazed to form words and instead made a noise of questioning. “Are you ready to…?” She trailed off at the end, hoping that he’d get the message. It took him a moment to process her words and his eyes widened when he did. “Oh! Oh, um yes I am.” He stuttered and looked over at his bedside drawer.

When he reached inside, she could hear foil crinkling and knew what it was. She watched as he sat back on his legs and opened the condom wrapper. She did avert her eyes back to his face when he actually started to put it on. The look of concentration on his face would have been cuter if the context was different. Naoto mumbled under his breath and he seemed to struggle with the task. “Need help?” She offered and watched him freeze and blush brightly. Rise reached into the drawer and pulled out another condom as Nato threw away the other one.

“I apologize, I have practiced but I’m nervous.” He explained as she ripped open the new wrapper. She nodded in understanding, “That’s fair, I’m nervous too.”She admitted and slowly rolled the latex over his length. He released a shuddering moan and she couldn’t help it when she squeezed him lightly and his breath caught. “R-Rise!” He exclaimed and she laughed softly, “Hey we’re about to have sex, I think you’ll be fine.” She said in between her laughter and thought his flustered expression was cute.

She placed a quick peck to the corner of her lips and pulled him into an embrace. They touched foreheads and gave each other soft pecks. Then Rise leaned back and brought them both down onto the bed. It had startled Naoto a bit and he made sure to catch himself so he wouldn’t hurt the idol. Their noses brushed against each other as Rise stared into his eyes. “I’m ready.” She said confidently. “So am I.” He said with a gentle smile. She wrapped her stocking clad legs around his waist and watched as he grabbed onto his length and aligned himself.

He looked at her again, “Are you sure?” He wanted to make sure that she really wanted this. Rise nodded and bit her lip in anticipation, her hands tightly gripped his shoulders,“Yes, just start slow.” He understood and slowly pressed against her, he pushed forward and eased inside of her. He made sure to watched her face to see any sign for him to stop. Rise gasped at the sensation of stretching as he slowly entered her. There was a pain from being stretched, but it wasn’t too painful. It was more uncomfortable as he was fully inside of her, even then it was more just feeling full.

Naoto made sure not to move as Rise adjusted to the sensation. “Are you alright?” He asked slightly dazed, the tight heat wrapped around him was driving him crazy. Rise released a deep breath and tried to will her body to relax. “Yeah, just give me a minute.” He pressed soft kisses all over her face and gently ran his hands over her body in an attempt to take her mind off of the discomfort. It worked somewhat as Rise’s heart warmed at the sweet gesture. After a few more moments, she felt she was ready to continue.

“You can move now.” She said softly and tightened her hold on him, his own hands gripped on her hips. Naoto slowly pulled out until he was only just barely inside of her before pushing in at the same slow pace. Rise gasped at the feeling, at first it was just that, a feeling. But then it started to become a good feeling, and then it got better. Her breathing got heavy as waves of pleasure washed over her and judging by the low moans coming from Naoto, he must have been feeling good too. She tugged at his hair as he kept the slow and steady pace.

She felt good, but she wanted to. “Faster.” She murmured and almost instantly he complied. Naoto had been holding back the urge to go faster, rougher, in fear of hurting Rise. He groaned when he shifted a bit and she tightened around her. She gasped and threw her head back when he brushed against a sensitive spot inside of her. The detective didn’t need to be told what to do as he continued to angle his thrusts to pressed on the soft spot. “Ah N-Naoto!” Rise gasped into his ear as he sped up further.

His hold on her tightened as he felt himself growing hotter and sweat formed over their bodies. Rise moaned loudly at the mounting pleasure built, she began to move with him without thinking. Their bodies moved out of sync, neither one minding as they focused more on the pleasing the other. The idol began to bite and suck on his shoulder out of instinct and he held her tightly against his body. She felt like she was getting lost in the feelings and Naoto was the only thing grounding her at the moment as she roughly pulled at his cobalt locks.

Her own moans were driving Naoto wild as he wanted to hear more and more, and they sent little shockwaves through him. Their pace became faster and faster as their moans filled the space that their bodies couldn’t. Even then, their forms were almost impossibly close as they couldn’t stay separated at all. Chest to chest and their mouths collided. The kiss was quick and more rough than normal, but the couple couldn’t have cared less. Naoto felt his body tense as he was getting close to his own release.

“R-Rise, I’m- ah!” He couldn’t form the words, but Rise seemed to understand as she nodded furiously. “Me t-too.” He moved against her feverently as his self control seemed to break and all he could focus on was her. Her hair splayed across the pillows, her eyes half lidded and staring at him with a hooded look, her lips forms moans and broken versions of his name, just her. He didn’t even care about how loud they were being or the fact they were actually shaking the bed with their movements.

Rise was in a similar predicament as her thoughts jumbled together and she could only cling to the detective. She was getting close, her body tensing and tightening as is approached its peak and Naoto seemed determined to make her reach it. And then she threw her head back as the pleasure became too much and a familiar warm spread over her body, but it was so much more intense this time. As her body tightened, it also tightened around Naoto. That, combined with the sight of Rise in pure pleasure drove him through to his climax.

He didn’t stop moving as they came, drawing out as much pleasure as possible. His body finally stilled when they came down from their highs and he didn’t have the energy to hold himself up anymore. He collapsed on top of the idol, who didn’t mind and just wrapped her arms around him. They laid together in the dark, the candles having long put himself out. The sweat was cooling on their bodies and they room smelled of musk and vanilla and was a bit stuffy. But it felt perfect.

Rise gently pet Naoto’s hair as they enjoyed the afterglow. Neither one was ready to move nor did they want to. But Naoto knew he might fall asleep at any moment and they did have something to take care off. “I have to take off the condom.” He said trying not to be shy after what they had just done. She giggled softly and nodded as he shifted to sit back on his legs. He held the base of the condom and slowly pulled out. He then tied the condom and threw it into the trash bin with some tissues wrapped around it.

He went back to cuddling the idol and the two kissed each other sweetly. Enjoying the others company and closeness. Rise pulled back so didn’t yawn into Naoto’s mouth and grinned brightly. “Hey Naoto?” He bumped their noses together and rolled them onto their sides to be more comfortable. “Yes?” She kissed him sweetly and whispered, “I love you.” She then settled so she was tucked beneath his chin and they were wrapped around each other, holding each other close. “I love you too.” He murmured into her hair and felt his eyes close. They drifted off in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a continuation from my other story, Lover's Fortune. This was suppose to be posted a long time ago but i never got around to it. So surprise! This also includes male Naoto and if you want to know the reason why he's fully male, you can check out my other story. If not then this is fine as a standalone piece.


End file.
